


Terathusalpha

by BaphoNathus



Category: Monster Legends
Genre: Monsters, Multi, Other, Self-Insert, also. it will have loads and loads of characters, and also will be constantly having updated tags and stuff, brief violence mention, so this is going to be a long one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaphoNathus/pseuds/BaphoNathus
Summary: In a world of competitive monsters with a thirst for battle, you find yourself only wanting one as a companion, even if it's a tough, hardy beast that you're probably not fit for taking care of.However you soon find out that your little trek for a monster friend is ridden with broken expectations, obstacles, surprises and...discovered insidiousness?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Terathusalpha

**Author's Note:**

> First story with chapters that I've published here, woo.
> 
> It'll likely be long. After all, this is a piece that will weave together all of the ML OCs I've created at this point. Also...I'm probably the first one to write full-fledged Monster Legends fanfiction on this site. 
> 
> Started writing it for fun. Perhaps it'll become more serious and detailed as I make progress?  
> ...  
> Anyways, in this chapter it's a very shabby intro to the protagonist (you), and the beginning of your trip to try to find yourself a monster to accompany you in your boring, lonely, upcoming college life. You grow a taste (although an inconvenient one) for the most dangerous kind out there. Do you take on this little "mission" of yours?

It’s your first day going out of your home by yourself, having fun with your newfound “independence”. Halfway through your senior year, there was the sign in your mind that you-perhaps-were doomed to a future that wouldn’t treat or pay you kindly with the courtesy of companions, were you unwilling to make your own move in socializing or bringing in a roommate. Even if that “roommate” was a Marimo moss ball inside a glass bottle.  
So you decided that, during your final days of class, you’d make plans of all the ways you could be finding yourself some sort of friend. Even if you had to trudge through some risky, more newfangled and competitive territory.

You’ve always looked at the people in televisions wreaking havoc inside arenas, smearing blood on the floor with their soles whenever their enormous beasts clawed and tore their way through thick plated skin or nearly roasted the audience with eruptions of flames from the cracked concrete floor. It was something you always loved to see when you got the chance to have lunch at the cafeteria. Though the clips there were pre-recorded and censored in the televisions of the campus. On your tablet, or at home, the footage you could watch had the full thing- gore galore. Without lying, you could say it was emotionally engaging and intense. However it wasn’t something that really motivated you to enjoy battles. At times, you actually wished you had your own, to show off in spars and perhaps get a smidge of respect from your college mates.  
But having one just for the sake of having an awesome consort was also acceptable in your eyes. So why not spend your time on treks? Your mother likely will contact you every day. And so, you always keep your tablet in your bag. But most importantly...you can drive, right?

Turns out you can, surprisingly enough. You got your driver’s licence two months ago, and taking the wheel still scared you a bit. However you tried your best not to let your eyes stray away from the road. And the mirrors. And the rear camera. During your ride to the edge of urban territory, you have managed to crash into things a total of zero times. The sight of greenery surrounds you and makes you less scared of causing a skyscraper to collapse from your foolishness, yet the fear of accidentally causing a boulder to fall on top of your car for that same reason comes to mind.

And so, you keep up your vision forward, always taking a peripheral peek at the edges to check for a shabby hotel or wild monster that may either just run or try to attack your car- which would be bad news, as you have no monster to use, and doubtfully your fists would act as good makeshift weapons. Thankfully, you don’t spark anyone’s appetite or anger during the first hours of your trip.

  
When night begins to fall, you start to pay attention to your stomach, as you haven’t really brought any food to eat during the trip with you. Apart from noodles, there is no boiling water near, so you’re forced to actually stop by a gas station, get yourself some readily-edible food, and chill in your car. You feel sleepy. But your hunger spoke louder, so you lay on the back seats with your tablet on and a double sausage roll. 1 buck cheaper than two single rolls! As you rip open the brown paper wrapping, you feel the screen vibrate and display a call ID.

And it’s from your mom.

_“Hello?”_

_“Hello, sweetheart, are you okay?”_

_“Yeah, mom, I’m fine, I just got myself some actual food. Just about to sink in on it.”_

_“Oh, good, good to know! Don’t forget to keep yourself satiated during your voyage. Bad eating means bad road performance. Have you found a place to sleep in yet?”_

_“None that I think are good so far.”_

_“Oh, then I hope you find a safe, comfortable place soon, Don’t drive when you’re tired, the possibility of you napping on the steering wheel mid-road is a great risk. Just sleep inside of the car, okay?”_

_“Sure. I’m already here. Just need to get myself a pillow and a blanket and I’m all set.”_

_“Glad to know, sweetie! I hope you rest well. For what you told me you wanted to find, this will be a long journey. And the key to making the most of it is a clear mind. I’ll call you tomorrow, okay?_

_“Sure.”_

_“Haven’t found anything that could be yet, right?”_

_“Nah, Around here? They’d most likely eat me. I’ll look for some gatherings or ranches.”_

_“Aww, that’s okay. Send me images of those you find and like! I want to see them too.”_

_“I will. Don’t worry.”_

_“Goodnight, baby, sleep tight!”_

_“G’night.”_

You hang up.

  
So far, your eyes do indeed feel like they could spontaneously go shut at any moment, but you don’t want to sleep just yet. You can force them open for a little bit longer. Right now, you want to look up some stuff about monsters. You have no idea how exactly they work, how you tame one, or what ones you can just go for. So you get a convenient grab of a PDF version of an open-source encyclopedia of all monsters that have been discovered to this date, as well as an introduction to their very core concepts. Meanwhile, you take a huge bite out of your roll.

  
It takes nearly a full minute for the entire document to load, and you immediately skip to the ones easier to get. Yes, you know that you can fight them, that they have each specific domains of elemental energies, but you probably will leave that aside. After all, you don’t really imagine yourself in a hot, dusty arena the way you are now. Your eyes take a glance at the so-called “rarities”...and the common ones don’t bring out any interest in you. The rares seem more like fit for beginners, like yourself. However it’s not quite what you’re looking for. Despite your lack of experience, there is something about the thought of dealing with what you consider “hardcore” that excites you. Like having a venomous snake slither along your arms for the first time, or putting your head between a tiger’s jaws without the assistance of a trainer.

You want to play with fire.

Not long after your finger frantically scrolls down the page, you find what the encyclopedia considers to be the “legendary” monsters. According to it, those act as a paragon of sorts to all other beasts, boasting incomprehensible strength, and only the most skilled can get their hands on one of them. Well, doesn’t sound very much like a description of yourself, when you think about it. Perhaps it’s time to change plans? Your inner psyche says no, as you won’t just deny yourself from that so easily.  
Now, you want to look at some of their choice picks- the ones they used as merely a sample of the potential hundreds of species that exist and are out for one to hunt, tame and keep.

  
Many from the first row look interesting to you, and you wouldn’t really mind having any of those as your companion. Arch Knights, Nemestrini, White Walkers, seem like the ones that are relatively the easiest to deal with, said to be more present in the non-competitive field like nursing homes, hotels and some industrial settings. As your eyes keep scrolling through the rows, you find a monster that happens to catch your attention a bit more than usual. You swallow hard before biting into your food again, deciding to give its information box a bit more than just a skim-over.

“Metalhëad” seems to be what that species is called, and to you, it resembles a large, furry, vaguely human creature. Dressed up from head to toe in intimidating, studded leather gear, that you honestly would wear yourself. With a dark mane of hair around their heads and jaws packed with long, sharp canines, they bring to your mind the image of a lion more than anything. A large, guitar-wielding gray lion on two feet. What’s not to like, or be even slightly afraid of?

Reading further, you feel yourself shiver a bit when the descriptions of these beasts’ aggressive demeanor are narrated right before your eyes.  
Said to tear and feed on the raw flesh of whatever living thing it can find, will recklessly attack those who dare invade what it considered to be its territory. Wild monsters, when they hear the loud, distorted riffs from a Metalhëad’s guitar from even miles away, cower in fear and expect the worst to come. Many who try to face one’s fury end up being split in half. Not the most appetizing thing to imagine. Thankfully you're almost done with your midnight meal.

You close the file and stare at your home screen for a couple of seconds. Yeowch. The solution would be to just raise one from the ground up, right?  
Perhaps. How do you find one of those as a baby, though? You feel like this might be too much to deal with at this time of night. However the thought still stirs your mind and keeps you motivated. You switch off your tablet for the time being, shove the remaining paper into the seat's magazine holder and shuffle around your stuff lazily. Grabbing a rolled-up blanket and a thin pillow case, you make your shabby “bed” on the seats. It’s a bit cold inside, even though the windows are closed. Though you’re sure using the blanket will just overheat you soon. Regardless of that, you shut your eyes and try falling asleep as soon as possible. There isn’t anything you want more than the sun to rise again so you can get back to the road.

  
And time flies faster when you’re not awake to watch it.


End file.
